


喵

by janehe



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: GGAD猫化, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 02:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16693690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janehe/pseuds/janehe
Summary: 单身乐队主唱杰米养着他的单身缅因猫盖勒特，平静的生活因为新搬来的大学生托比和他的布偶阿不思而被打破了（填坑遥遥无期）





	喵

盖勒特的一天在每天早上五点半开始。 

屋外的麻雀们已经开始叽叽喳喳了，讨论的中心是今天要搬到他对面的一家人，一家人这个词或许也并不准确，因为目前为止来看房子的只有一只两脚兽，而这只单身两脚兽的大部分行李已经运进了那栋小屋，就等着主人们正式驻进这里。麻雀们普遍认为这会是只很好相处的两脚兽，并且已经对未来更多品种的鸟食产生了各种展望。

愚蠢的鸟。盖勒特从床上跳下去，胸口重量的减轻让床上的另一位嘴里嘟囔了一声，侧了下头继续睡了。

两脚兽总会有自己的主人，至少这个街区的每个两脚兽都有，但选择什么动物作为自己的主人就要看这只两脚兽的小脑瓜到底有多大了。在盖勒特看来，自然是选择猫的两脚兽要比他们的同类高明一些，而拥有一只猫作为主人的两脚兽显然是分不出太多的精力去为游手好闲的麻雀们上贡的。他刨了两下掌下的砂砾，几块结块的硬物被他翻了出来，盖勒特立即皱起了眉。

所以说，选择猫作为主人的两脚兽的确比他们的同类要高明一点，但也仅限于此了。盖勒特退后几步助跑，接着猛地跳上他刚刚趴着的地方，重量的突然增加成功让床上躺着的家伙发出一声惨叫： 

“盖勒特！！！你这蠢猫！！！” 

杰米·坎贝尔·鲍尔，是一只金发两脚兽，某个摇滚乐队的主唱和编曲人，主人是盖勒特，目前一人一猫同时处于单身阶段。 

“我昨天晚上睡前才铲过好吗伙计？”金发青年如同游魂一般摇晃着下床，蹲在猫砂盆前企图跟对方讲道理，“下一次不要突然跳上我的胸口，你已经十斤了！！！” 

“这是你的职责，奴隶。”挪威森林猫高傲地坐在地板上，长长地喵了一声。

食盆里的猫粮还是满的，盖勒特又自己从橱柜里翻出了一袋小鱼干，并吃得整个厨房地面都是之后才大摇大摆地钻出窗户。至于收拾残局，那都是两脚兽该做的事。 

清晨的空气非常好，街区里猫咪们也一只只从各自的家里跑出来溜达，盖勒特对属下们的问候点头回应，这片街区在他治下十分有实力，猫咪们永远压倒狗狗们，鸟和老鼠甚至是蛇都对这里充满了畏惧，两脚兽们也都是些有觉悟的家伙，至少盖勒特目前还没发现哪户的奴隶企图对主人做什么不轨的行为。

邻近街区的猫咪们对盖勒特的评价就没有那么友好了，他们认为盖勒特对于动物们的管理太过出格，至少鸟和老鼠就该是单纯的玩物或者食物，而他竟然认命了他们作为通信员和间谍，盖勒特对此十分不屑，这位不问出身的王者看着自己在又一场争斗中赢得的土地，对自己的手下败将们发出嘲笑。

“为了更伟大的利益。”挪威森林晃了晃自己的长尾巴，声音威严。

例行巡视领土之后盖勒特一反常态地回到了家里的花园中。刚刚有一只鼹鼠向他通报了消息，最迟中午他的新邻居就会搬到这里，而这只鼹鼠保证他闻到了猫咪的味道。 

“应该是一位年轻的先生，身体健康，且十分聪敏。”盖勒特回想起这话，不得对这位未来的邻居产生了一丝兴趣，如果对方真如那只鼹鼠所说是一个优秀的存在，那么他即将拥有一个强大的手下，这对领土内部的发展和进一步扩张都是很有帮助的。

他趴在花园的草丛里，幻想着未来手下的品种和能力，在初夏的微风里打起了盹。或许是头一天晚上他花了大多时间思考怎么继续扩大在布斯巴顿街区的地盘，猫咪原本的小憩逐渐滑向了深眠，接着盖勒特做了个奇怪的梦。

他知道这是梦的原因在于，德姆斯特朗街区的帝王从没有繁衍后代的计划，而自己的周围挤满了奶声奶气的小小毛团。 

盖勒特很不耐烦，鉴于这些眼睛都没睁开的小东西不断地想往他肚皮下挤，但在他预备跳起来警告这些小东西的之前，一个温和的声音先一步插了进来。 

“所以也不是那么难做到是不是？”他感到有猫在舔他的耳朵，“好啦好啦，知道你不耐烦，下面就交给我吧。”

这是什么鬼？盖勒特心说，从来没有猫敢舔他的耳朵！！他应该做的是马上跳起来然后狠狠挠那个不懂尊敬的家伙一爪，接着把这只猫丢给下属们去处理，直到他学会应有的礼仪为止。 

可是梦里的挪威森林猫没有这样做，他的嗓子里发出一阵咕噜声，接着开口：“你这个狡猾的家伙，算算上次帮我舔毛都是几周前的事了？” 

什么？！！！盖勒特的嗓子里发出一阵梦里的猫咪们听不到的尖叫，然而那个声音已经回答了他：“好吧好吧，等到晚上小家伙们睡着之后。” 

盖勒特被这句话直接吓醒了，猫咪噌得从草丛里跳起来，接着下意识扫视四周，试图捕捉周围有没有别的生物存在，生怕有谁会偷听了他的梦。德姆斯特朗的帝王竟然会有这种小家子气的梦，说出来一定会让别的街区之王笑掉大牙，要知道这些打不过他的懦夫可一直没放弃从舆论上攻击他。 

或许是最近压力太大了，适当调整一下给手下们一些休养生息的时间也不错。盖勒特抬起后腿挠挠脑后，一个陌生的声音突然传来： 

“我们到地方了，下来看看小伙子？”

一只陌生的两脚兽，味道很干净。盖勒特穿过草丛，从花园的篱笆之间探出了头观望起来。一辆汽车停在那栋小屋前方，有着金棕色头发的两脚兽站在打开门的驾驶座外，接着一个白色的身影从汽车里跳了出来，稳稳地落在地上。 

“梅林啊，是布偶。”盖勒特压低声音骂了一句，而那只布偶耳朵动了动，立即转过头来看向篱笆的方向，盖勒特只好缩回篱笆之内的花园中。 

“怎么了？”托比蹲下来揉揉自己猫咪的头，阿不思闭着眼享受了一会儿接着回答对方：“没关系，只是一个偷窥的胆小鬼。” 

他要让这小子知道厉害！！！花园中的盖勒特喉咙里发出低吼，而这次布偶没再看向那里，猫咪踏着轻快的脚步进入了那栋小屋，而他的奴隶则回头看了一眼盖勒特的房子。

“花园或许该理理了……”托比微微挑眉，接着关上了门。

盖勒特回到了屋内，杰米已经起床，金发青年正在淋浴房里边哼着歌边往自己身上抹上香波，丝毫不知即将面对的厨房里的混乱。盖勒特伸出爪子在淋浴房的玻璃上拍了拍，可惜全被水声和两脚兽的歌声盖住了，自己的奴隶并没有理他。 

让修养生息见鬼去吧！挪威森林猫恼怒地想着，一边把厕纸全部刨了出来，并开始撕咬它们。他的确太久没有让人尝到厉害了，也是时候再次该那些蠢蠢欲动的家伙们提个醒，就从那只花瓶布偶和他的奴隶开始！ 

而十分钟后踏出淋浴房的某只两脚兽发出了今天的第二声咆哮： 

“盖勒特你这混蛋！！！！” 

你还没看到厨房呢，奴隶。窝在屋顶思考具体计划的挪威森林猫晃了晃长长的尾巴。


End file.
